pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Dunmore
}} Helen Dunmore (born 12 December 1952) is a English poet, novelist, and children's writer.Helen Dunmore, Contemporary Writers, British Council. Web, Jan. 5, 2014. Life Dunmore was born in Yorkshire, the second of four children.Biography and Publications, HelenDunmore.com, Web, Jan. 5, 2014. She studied English at York University, and then taught in Finland for 2 years. During the 1980s and early 1990s she taught poetry and creative writing, tutored residential writing courses for the Arvon Foundation, and took part in the Poetry Society's Writer in Schools scheme. She also gave readings and workshops in schools, hospitals, and prisons, as well as teaching undergraduate, postgraduate and continuing education courses at the University of Glamorgan and the University of Bristol's Continuing Education Department, and for the Open College of the Arts. She is the author of more than 20 books for children, and nine books for adults.Helen Dunmore, HarperCollins Canada. Web, Jan. 5, 2014. She lives in Bristol. Recognition Her first novel, Zennor in Darkness, won the Society of Authors' McKitterick Prize. Her novel A Spell of Winter won the 1996 Orange Prize for fiction.. Her poetry has been awarded the Cardiff International Poetry Prize and been shortlisted for the T.S. Eliot Prize, and her books have been named as Poetry Book Society Choice and Recommendations). Dunmore is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature (FRSL). Some of her children's books are now included in reading schemes for use in schools. Publications Poetry *''The Apple Fall''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1983. *''The Sea Skater''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1986. *''The Raw Garden''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1988. *''Short Days, Long Nights: New and selected poems''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1991. *''Recovering a Body''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1994. *''Secrets''. London: John Lane, 1994. *''Bestiary''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. *''Penguin Modern Poets 12'' (by Helen Dunmore, Jo Shapcott, & Matthew Sweeney}. London & New York: Penguin Books, 1997. *''Out of the Blue: Poems, 1975-2000''. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe, 2001. *''Glad of these times''. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe, 2007. *''The Malarkey''. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe, 2012. Novels *''Zennor in Darkness''. London: Viking, 1993; London: Penguin, 1993. *''Burning Bright''. London: Viking, 1994; London & New York: Penguin, 1995. *''A Spell of Winter''. London: Viking / Penguin, 2005; New York: Atlantic Monthly Press, 2005. *''Talking to the Dead''. London: Viking, 1996; Boston: Little, Brown, 1996. *''Your Blue-Eyed Boy''. London: Viking, 1998; Boston: Little, Brown, 1998. *''With your Crooked Heart''. London: Viking, 1999; New York: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1999. *''Mourning Ruby''. London: Penguin, 2004; New York: Viking, 2004. *''House of Orphans''. London: Fig Tree, 2006; London & New York: Penguin, 2006. *''Counting the Stars''. London & New York: Fig Tree, 2008. *''The Betrayal''. London: Penguin, 2010; New York: Black Cat, 2010. *''The Greatcoat''. London: Hammer, 2012; New York: Atlantic Monthly Press, 2012. Short fiction *''Love of Fat Men''. London: Viking / Penguin, 1998. *''Ice Cream''. London: Viking, 2000; New York: Grove, 2000. *''Rose, 1944''. London: Penguin, 2005. Juvenile Young adult *''Aliens Don't Eat Bacon Sandwiches: Short stories''. London: Mammoth, 2000. *''The Siege''. London: Viking / Penguin, 2001; New York: Grove, 2001. ;Zillah stories *'Zillah and Me!. London & New York: Scholastic, 2001. **republished as The Lilac Tree. London & New York: Scholastic, 2004. *''the Zillah Rebellion''. London: Scholastic, 2001 **republished as The Seal Cove. London: Scholastic, 2004. *''The Silver Bead''. London: Scholastic, 2003. ;The Ingo Chronicles *''Ingo''. London & New York: HarperCollins, 2005. *''The Tide Knot''. London & New York: HarperCollins, 2006. *''The Deep''. London & New York: HarperCollins, 2007. *''The Crossing of Ingo''. London & New York: HarperCollins, 2008. *''Stormswept''. London & New York: HarperCollins, 2012. Children's *''Going to Egypt''. London: Julia MacRae Books, 1992; London: Red Fox, 1994. *''In the Money''. London: Julia MacRae, 1993. *''Go Fox'' (illustrated by Colin Mier). London: Young Corgi, 1996. *''Fatal Error''. London: Cordi Yearling, 1996. *''Amina's Blanket'' (illustrated by Judith Lawton). London: Heinemann, 1996 **(illustrated by Paul Denton). New York: Crabtree, 2000. *''Clyde's Leopard'' (illustrated by Gerry Ball). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1998. *''Great-Grandma's Dancing Dress''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1998. *''Brother Brother, Sister Sister''. London & New York: Scholastic, 1999. *''Snollygoster, and other poems''. London: Scholastic, 2001. *''The Ugly Duckling''. London: Scholastic, 2001. *''Tara's Tree House'' (illustrated by Karin Littlewood). London: Egmont, 2004; New York: Crabtree, 2005. *''The Ferry Birds'' (illustrated by Rebecca Cobb). Plymouth, UK: Mebecron Books, 2010. ; The Allie Books *''Allie's Apples'' (illustrated by Simone Lia). London: Mammoth, 1997. *''Allie's Rabbit'' (illustrated by Simone Lia). London: Mammoth, 1999. *''Allie Away'' (illustrated by Simone Lia). London: Mammoth, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Helen Dunmore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 6, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Helen Dunmore (United Kingdom, 1952) at Poetry International (4 poems) *Poems *Poetry for Children ;Audio / video *Helen Dunmore (b. 1952) at The Poetry Archive *Helen Dunmore at YouTube ;About * * Helen Dunmore Official website. Category:1952 births Category:Alumni of the University of York Category:British children's writers Category:British women novelists Category:English women poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Living people